


stuck together

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Family, Gen, Violet does SCIENCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: The Baudelaire Siblings, not yet the Baudelaire Orphans, make the best of a mishap.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Kudos: 5





	stuck together

“Klaus, no!” Violet tried to snatch back her hand with the faint traces of goo clinging to her fingers, but she was too slow and her brother’s hand came along with her. He flailed for a moment before putting his hand down on her workbench, straight into a puddle of goo where it held fast.

Violet sighed. Klaus rubbed his face into his shoulder to try and push his glasses back up his nose. Violet took pity on her brother and fixed them with the one free hand between the two of them.

Klaus frowned, “I suppose this is sort of situation in which one would use the phrase ‘look with your eyes, not your hands.’”

“Astute observation. Luckily, I have the solvent mostly worked out. Less luckily, I cannot finish mixing it with one hand and Sunny is too small to help.”

Sunny looked up at the sound of her name and shrieked, taking a brief pause from chewing on her metal whisk. Violet and Klaus knew this meant that their youngest sibling agreed that she would be unable to help mix the solvent but was happy to assist her siblings in some other way.

“Sunny, why don’t you bring over that book so Klaus can read aloud. That way we won’t be quite so bored while we wait for Mother and Father to return. I can use this pointer with the rubber nub at the end to turn the pages more comfortably from the angle the book will need to be at for Klaus to be able to see.”

Sunny gurgled in agreement, clamping her strong, sharp teeth around the spine of the book in question in order to drag the large object over to her siblings. This was not the way the Baudelaire siblings had wanted to spend their afternoon, but they quickly found that listening to Klaus read aloud while stuck to a table was not nearly as unpleasant as they thought it might have been. They were, after all, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very pleased with this one. Their lives are still easy and it never once occurred to them that they might have a problem their parents won't help them with.
> 
> I tried to evoke the stilted, sort of dated way they speak in the books with out over doing it. I wonder if everyone talks like that in a society thats primarily driven by books and written communication, if they were particularly odd, or if Lemony just did that to fit the genre into which he moulded their sad tale.


End file.
